


Little Black Dress

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Ben Solo is a Mess, CEO, Childhood Trauma, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Rey, Dominatrix, Dominatrix Rey, Edgeplay, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Genderbending, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, Phone Sex, Power Exchange, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shy Ben Solo, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Kylo Ren, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, ceo rey, genderbent fifty shades, rey can’t stop thinking about ben’s hands, there’s so much sexual tension between them help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Ben meets Rey when he interviews her for the magazine he writes for. She's a very young and very rich CEO. She's also very beautiful. There's also a few other things he's about to learn about her that he wouldn't expect. Ben Solo is a little more submissive than he thinks.A Fifty Shades of Grey inspired AU
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii friends! So just a warning that eventually there will be some LIGHT BDSM. I say light because I'm not that familiar with the culture but I will be researching and doing as best as I can to understand it well and to do it justice. Please let me know, respectfully, if anything ever needs to be fixed or if any tags should be added. So yeah, just a warning, I added as many tags as I could to this so that in the future people know what is most likely to come considering this is a genderbent 50 Shades AU. If anything, this will most likely just me writing some hot sex between Ben and Rey. It's what they deserve. 
> 
> As always, check me out on twitter @darthjessa for any updates on this fic or my other WIPs!
> 
> Enjoy and let's get smutty!! Let me know what you think in the comments or by leaving kudos!

Ben had been staring at her picture all night before his interview with her and again this morning over his cereal. He couldn’t stop staring. He missed his mouth a few times, sending spoonfuls of Cheerios to hit the corner of his mouth and fall down his shirt onto the counter. Her eyes were commanding. The power she held and she wasn’t even doing anything. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen and he’s going to interview her. Rey Niima is the youngest CEO in current history. While in college she founded a tech startup and worked her way up the ranks to owning most of the tech world at just 25. That fact alone amazed Ben. Maybe it’s what made her more alluring. She knew how important she was in that picture. Ben could feel it radiating off of her. 

~

Ben tripped over his own feet the moment he stepped into Rey’s office. He scrambled on the floor to collect his things and mumbled apologies when he heard the sound of heels on the industrial floor and looked up and was faced with a pair of sleek ankles in patent leather pointed pumps. He felt like he’d been sent back to the Victorian era and was feeling flushed from just that bit of skin peaking through in between her slacks and shoes. 

He looks up further and she has a hand extended to him to help him up. Her hand is as sleek as her ankles. Perfectly manicured with stark black nail polish. He takes it to stand but he doesn’t really need it. He just wanted to touch her. Her hand is soft against his. He looks down and tries to mumble an apology. “Sorry about that,” he runs his hands through his hair out of nervousness and habit, “I’m always tripping over my big feet.” 

“Well, you know what they say about big feet, Mr. Solo,” she smirks playfully at him, “big...brains.” She almost leans in and whispers it to him but he can already feel his dick already responding to her joke. 

Rey cocks her eyebrow as he looks down at her. She’s so close. He can smell her perfume. He bets it’s expensive. Something designer. Something he couldn’t afford to buy her. He wants to bathe in it. Drown in a bottle of it since it smells like her. It’s sweet but strong. Faint hints of fresh coffee with vanilla. Standing in front of her now, she’s even more beautiful than her picture. And even more commanding. Ben feels the sudden need to obey her. Whatever she says. She’s in charge. Maybe it’s the pantsuit. Her eyes lock on his for a moment and narrow as if she’s trying to read him before turning around on her heels and making her way back to her desk. 

Her office is as big as Ben’s apartment and looks out on the whole city with floor to ceiling windows. Ben gets a little dizzy thinking about standing at the edge. Or maybe it’s her perfume. 

She sits on top of the desk in front of two chairs that face her and gestures for Ben to sit down. She undoes the top buttons on her blouse and takes a second to pull her hair out of the tight bun it was in and fluff it as Ben sits and his breath hitches. She sighs and closes her eyes then looks at him, “Now, I’m comfortable and I’m ready for our interview.” Ben, being the complete idiot he is, just stares at her like she’s the picture on his phone screen. Rey turns her head to the side with a smirk on her face and waves her hand, “Excuse me, Mr. Solo, are you alright?”

“Oh, sorry, I’m fine. Let’s get started,” he says pulling out his tape recorder and his questions, “do you mind if I tape this?” she simply nods at him with the smile still on her face and her eyes narrowed at him, studying him. 

“Miss Niima,” he starts.

“Please,” she interrupts, “call me Rey.”

He loses his thoughts for a second, he scrambles then in his head, “Uhh, Rey, you became successful at quite a young age. To what do you-“ 

“To what do I owe my success? God, Mr. Solo, I was hoping you would come in here with more original questions.” 

“Please,” he retorts stunned, “call me Ben.” 

“Ben, that’s a question that I’ve been asked so many times by other magazines. It’s practically common knowledge at this point. But to quickly answer it- I’m good at figuring things out. I like puzzles. I like challenges. I like challenging myself. So if I can figure out a puzzle, I’m set. That’s what I’ve done to get to where I am. Figuring out puzzles.” She moves off of the desk and starts to walk towards him. He practically sees her move in slow motion with the way she sways her hips. He’s imagining it. But then she puts both hands on either arm rest and leans into him and says softly, “Now, Ben, ask me something else. What would you like to know? First question that comes up.” She purses her lips and makes a suggestive face and looks down in his lap quickly but he notices. 

“Do you have someone?” It sounded better in his head. Saying  _ someone  _ sounded weird out loud. What did that even mean? And why was he asking her that of all the questions he had prepared for this? His perfume was making his thought process hazy. 

She laughed and picked her hands up off of the chair arms and sat in the other chair opposite him with her legs crossed and her skirt riding up a bit so that he could start to see the top of her stockings. 

“Like, do I have a business partner or do you possibly mean a lover?” He could hear her snickering at him. 

“Of course I mean a business partner,” he felt flustered. The words came out a little shaky. Why would he ask her that? It’s none of his business. He doesn’t need to know about her love life. But he  _ wants  _ to. He wants to know if there’s someone she goes home to every night. Someone she thinks about in the middle of the day. Someone who peels those stockings off of her legs. Someone who unbuttons the rest of her shirt. 

The corners of her mouth curled up as he babbled on. “Oh, I know what you meant, Ben. And no, I don’t have a business partner. It was all me on my own which is something I’m extremely proud of.” She stopped for a second to breath and narrowed her eyes at him moving in a little closer with her head resting in her hands on the arm of Ben’s chair. She continued, “As for a lover,” he pinched his thigh where she couldn’t see to distract himself and his dick as she spoke, “I don’t have one. But I am looking.” 

Ben swallowed. His mouth was hanging open and Rey leaned in, put her soft fingers under his chin, and closed his mouth while licking her lips. She stood up when the doors to her office opened and her assistant came in to tell her about her meeting in 5 minutes. 

“Push it back, they can wait. I’m still being interviewed by Ben.” Rey said as she gestured towards Ben squirming in his seat. He took that as his moment. He couldn’t sit here any longer unless he wanted a full hard on in front of her. 

“No, no, it’s fine. You go to your meeting I don’t want to intrude. I think I got everything I needed.” He stood, collected his things, and turned to look at Rey and extended his hand. Her face had changed. Before she was so sure of what she was doing. Determined almost to make him uncomfortable but instead now she was the one left confused and stunned. Her mouth was open, ready to speak, but nothing came out. She looked down at his hand and shook it. “It was nice to meet you, Miss Niima.” He said as he stared into her eyes. Even though her face said one thing her eyes still were as commanding as ever. The hazel halo of them burned into his memory and he knew that they were the only ones he would think about when he gets home later. 

Their hands lingered for a second. Holding onto each other. Ben didn’t really want to go but he knew he had to. Who knows what kind of decisions he would make or things he would say if he spent any longer in her presence. Her scent and perfume was already stuck under his nose. 

He’s the one who broke their touch. He let go of her hand and started to walk away, clenching his fist so tight that his nails made some indents in his palm. He heard her call after him saying that she barely answered any questions but he didn’t turn around he kept walking down to the elevator and down into the street to his car and off to home. He felt her eyes on him the whole time. He didn’t take a second to look up at her office window in her building before he drove home. He needed to get away from her. He couldn’t think around her. 

~

Rey heard Ben enter her office before she saw him. She lifted her head that was slumped over her desk looking at documents she needed to sign and saw a large man scrambling around the floor with his things scattered everywhere. By the time she walked over to him to make sure he was alright and to help him he had grabbed all of his things. 

His head of long almost black hair was still down looking at the floor and Rey tilted her head and thought about him for a second. She liked the picture she had in her head of him on his knees like this in front of her. Him begging her. Her leg over his shoulder. Her hands caught up in his hair. She wraps one hand around her neck and squeezes for a second while she closes her eyes and then looks back down at him and holds out her hand. 

She saw the flush in his cheeks when he first looked up at her.  _ Good,  _ she thought. She liked seeing that from him. It made her feel something to get a reaction out of him like that. No matter how small it was. Her breath hitches slightly when he grabs her hand. His hand is rough and calloused. She loves the way it feels against hers. She wants his hands all over her. 

He blushes even more when he apologizes for stumbling into her office and making the entrance he did. Rey finds it cute when he apologizes. She loves to hear those words slip from his tongue. It’s so close to him begging. Begging her. She can feel herself getting wet just from his voice. It’s so  _ deep.  _ She wants to hear him whisper things to her. 

He seems to blush even more at her joke about his… big feet. She bets he has a big cock too. She knows he does. 

Part of hates herself for thinking about all of this the moment he walks, or stumbles, rather into her office. She hates how much she suddenly craves his touch. She hates how badly she’s already thinking about him shoving his cock into her. She’s flushed just thinking about it and hopes he doesn’t notice. She walks back towards her desk and he follows her. She sits down on the top of her desk because that's more casual right? Also, she doesn’t want to be right next to him. She undoes the top few buttons on her shirt to relieve some of the heat trapped inside of her. 

He’s awkward as he pulls out his recorder and questions, probably from her, but he’s so fucking cute. Then when he opens his mouth for the first question, her cunt clenches at his voice and her underwear starts to become damp. But then she knows exactly what question he’s going to ask. It’s the same first question she’s always been asked and she’s sick of it. She’s told the same story every single time. She hates thinking about the past that got her here. It honestly still hurts. Even though Ben is awkward, she teases him about the question. Just a little bit to see the tops of his ears peeking out under his dark hair turn red. She knew he’d be fun and not fuss about it when he repeated the same thing she’d said to him about what to call her with a little toothless smirk on his face. He liked to play. He could tease her right back. Just what Rey wanted. 

She moved closer to him to make him a little more comfortable or maybe a little more uncomfortable. Maybe a little of both. Rey liked seeming him blush and squirm in the chair. She liked that she did this to him. Made him like this. She saw him try to subtly fix his pants as she talked. He probably hoped she didn’t see the way he adjusted the bulge in his pants but of course she did. She wouldn’t let him know that she did. 

His question about her having a partner was unexpected but Rey took it as an opportunity to tease him more. All of it came to a halt when her assistant interrupted them. Rey was sure if she had a few more minutes with Ben that she’d get him to crack. She’d have him begging her for something. Maybe she’d be sitting in his lap in one of these chairs or she’d be on her desk with him between her legs. 

Ben ran out of her office faster than he walked in. She's surprised he didn’t trip this time. He left her with her mouth gaping open and an ache between her legs. She did feel some satisfaction in the fact that she knew he left so abruptly because he was so hard for her. She watched him from the window as he walked out of the office building and into his little car. She had told her assistant to push her meeting back. She needed to rub one out quick. Rey could still feel the way his hand held hers when they shook hands just minutes ago and she shoved that hand down into the waistband of her pants and into her underwear where she was already so slick. She stood in the window and watched him down there as she touched herself; thinking about him. 

She made herself come so quickly thinking about his hands wrapped around her, his fingers inside of her. That nervous tongue licking her wetness. She came with a cry and braced herself with a hand on the tinted glass windows. She looked at the handprint she left on the glass as she panted and brought herself back down to the real world. 

  
  


~

  
  


Ben totally jerked off as soon as he got home since he was uncomfortably trying to drive with a hard on. He jumped in the shower to muffle the sound so his roommate wouldn’t hear him and he pulled his cock under the stream and pictured Rey’s small and perfectly manicured hands trying to wrap around him. He thought about her quick tongue and licking up a perfect strip on his shaft. She’d take him into her mouth. He’s too big. She’d have to use her hands to pump the part of his cock she couldn’t fit in her mouth. He thought about her looking up at him with those commanding eyes. Waiting for him to come. And he did. He came with a grunt and a hand on his shower wall, holding on for some sort of purchase. Though he wished his hands were tangled in Rey’s brown hair. His come ran down the shower drain and mixed with the steaming water as he opened his eyes and watched it with a bit of sudden shame creeping its way into his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're starting to get into it and I'm soo excited!! I've been researching BDSM culture so that I can write it to the best of my understanding. I don't plan for them to get into heavy BDSM stuff (mostly because I'm scared that I'll not do it justice in my writing) just some light stuff and definitely some hot sex. 
> 
> As I said before, I tried to put as many tags on this as I could think of of what may happen in this fic. I'll also try to put TW's before in the notes. So, with that said, please please please let me know, respectfully, if there is a tag you'd like me to add or if I should fix something in the writing when it comes to the culture. We're not getting into it justttt yet but for future notice. My twitter is @darthjessa and my ko-fi is the same @ if you like my writing (it's also in my twitter bio).
> 
> Thanks so much and enjoy these two get out their sexual frustration that they have for each other ;)

Rey sat cross legged on her bed with a glass of red wine in one hand and Ben’s crumpled list of questions in the other. He left it on his seat when he left her office this afternoon. It was all generic questions that he was prepared to ask her. The same questions she's been asked in every interview ever since her company started to gain traction. Scattered around the page were hand written notes by Ben. Other questions he had wanted to ask that had been scratched over possibly last minute as if he decided not to ask them. She ran her fingertips over the letters and words. He has such beautiful handwriting. 

She smiles to herself as she takes a big gulp and closes her laptop. 

~

Ben lays in his bed on his back with his head staring up at the ceiling. He’s completely naked except for a towel lazily wrapped around his waist. 

He’s been laying in bed like this since he got out of the shower. His comforter is wet since he didn’t bother to dry off but he doesn’t care. With his hands tucked behind his head on the pillow he takes a breath and shakes his head. He’s already jerked off twice since being home. Once in the shower and then a little while after he got out and laid in bed. The come was smeared on his towel. Little traces of it still splattered on his stomach. He’d clean it up later. He doesn’t care.

He felt that guilt and shame again. He had such a response to Rey and it was embarrassing. He felt like a teenager. Getting a boner in the middle of class because the pretty girl decided to wear her hair down today or she bent over to pick her pencil up the right way. He just met her and he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her perfume was still stuck under Ben’s nose no matter how much he tried to scrub it away in the shower. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He just met her. He disgusted himself thinking about her in that way. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and saw that black and white and red static vision. He stopped when he heard his phone buzz with an email alert. 

**From:[reyniima@resistancetech.org](mailto:reyniima@resistancetech.org)**

**To:[bensolo@firstordermag.org](mailto:bensolo@firstordermag.org)**

**Subject: Every single question…**

**Mr. Solo, oh, sorry, you told me to call you Ben so,**

**Ben,**

**I apologize for our meeting being interrupted so abruptly today. We didn’t get a chance to get to any of the lovely questions you had prepared (no matter how generic and sick of some of these questions I may be I will answer them for you since you looked so cute in that button up shirt today). Here are the answers to all of them. Yes, _all_ of the questions that were on your paper. **

Ben felt a lump in his throat when he read  _ all of the questions.  _ She wasn’t meant to see that paper so he had scribbled and crossed out things he didn’t want her to read. Things he had thought about her that made him blush just thinking about. He fell back onto his bed and buried his face in his hands, screamed into them, and continued reading. 

**To reiterate from the start of our conversation, I like puzzles and I like challenges and making a tech business is just that. A challenging puzzle. I grew up in the foster care system after my parents moved here from England and dropped me off on a street corner (that’s just a matter of public record and I won’t get into it) so I didn’t have anywhere to go but to the top of the building that my company is currently in now. I’ll be honest, I didn’t know what I was doing when I first started, I just trusted my instincts. And those instincts were right because now I’m the youngest CEO in the world and the only female CEO in the world under 30 which I have to say is pretty damn impressive.**

**And I see one of your questions asking about if I have a social life outside of my work since the media never covers it and I do. I’m just really private about it. I don’t like people snooping around in business that’s not theirs. But there are things I like to do outside of work. I like to work with my hands. I like to build things and take things apart. I like to work with animals and volunteer at a shelter at least once a week. I like to work out to keep myself in shape. I run a lot. It helps. I also like to donate to and volunteer at a local food pantry because helping feed people is something I am passionate about which answers another one of your questions entirely. So, it seems I’ve answered all of your formal questions, now I’ll get into the ones you wrote on the page in your perfect cursive. All of the rest of this is off the record.**

**You wonder how I get my hair to shine like this and it’s the product I use- I’d love to share it with you. I work out everyday of the week (and run a lot like I said before) which is how I get these lean legs. My eyes, however, were a matter of genetics but I love knowing that you think about them. I do think they can be pretty commanding. I love to be in charge of things. I like control. What about you? Would you let me command you? Do you want me to command you? My lipstick shade is the Glossier Generation G in the shade “Crush,” I’m so glad you noticed that, it’s new. I’m glad you think I’m radiant and alluring. What made you think that? If it helps, I think you are incredibly alluring yourself. Quite charismatic, if I do say so myself.**

**Let me know if there’s anything else you need from me, Ben. I’d like to see your alluring self again. Your height is pretty great too. And your eyes. I’ve been thinking about yours too ever since you stumbled into my office on your big feet this afternoon.**

**Best,**

**Rey**

Ben stared at his phone screen in disbelief. He’s never felt more embarrassment than he did right now. He could feel the redness start to creep its way up his neck and around his hot cheeks. He bit the inside of his mouth and smiled down at his phone. Had she really thought about him? Or was just this her making fun of him for writing all of those ridiculous questions down? It had to be that. What would a rich CEO want to do with a struggling writer for a terrible magazine? 

He couldn’t stop rereading the part where she asked if he wants her to command him and if he’d let her.  _ Yes, of course,  _ he thinks. And he really feels it. He’s never felt something like that before. Usually, Ben wants to be in charge and wants to be in control. In all aspects of his life. He doesn’t like to lose control. But something about having Rey control and command him feels right. 

Like clockwork, his cock starts to get hard again thinking about her. He’d send her a message back in a minute after he takes care of this. There’s a little less shame this time as he slowly strokes his shaft, spreading the precum that’s leaking from the tip. There’s less shame because of what she’d said in her email. That she’d thought about him. That maybe she would like to command him. That she thinks he’s charismatic. For some reason all of those words and promises are doing things to him. Starting to send him over the edge. Maybe it’s just because he thinks of Rey saying them to him. It’s almost like he can feel her hot breath on his neck and in his ear whispering softly to him to bring him closer to his climax. He thinks again of her small hands that would barely wrap around his thickness. He thinks about her saying his name,  _ Ben,  _ she’d whimper to him, and that’s what sends him over and he comes in a white hot mess all over himself and his chest and his bed sheets. Now he really needs to wash them. 

~

Rey feels a sense of satisfaction with herself when she reads back her email. She walks to her kitchen in her little silk nightie to pour herself another glass of wine. She can’t help the smirk on her face that appears and won’t go away when she thinks about Ben reading the email. She thinks about how flushed his cheeks would be and that blush that would creep to the tops of his ears like it had in her office today. 

She thinks about him smirking while reading it. But then something hits her. A bit of guilt. What if he actually was a little uncomfortable by the whole situation and she took it too far? She’d actually creeped him out. Part of her felt bad. She’d only wanted to tease him. Just a little. 

Her doubts fly away when her phone buzzes with an email alert from Ben. She drinks the entire glass she had just poured and she opens it. 

**To:[reyniima@resistancetech.org](mailto:reyniima@resistancetech.org)**

**From:[bensolo@firstordermag.org](mailto:bensolo@firstordermag.org)**

**Re: All the questions…**

**Miss Niima, oh wait, sorry, you told me to call you Rey,**

**Rey (but I do enjoy calling you Miss Niima),**

**Thank you for taking the time to answer the questions I had accidentally left behind in a haste running out of your office. And yes, I will admit, I did run out of your office. Something had come over me. (And you looked pretty good in your button up shirt today, too). Also, all of this too is off the record.**

**You didn’t need to answer _all_ of the questions on the sheet. Honestly, the ones that were scratched out were just thoughts I had nothing more. I wasn’t actually going to ask you any of those in person. But now that you had- I also work out everyday. Maybe we can swap work out plans or do it together. See if we can keep up with each other. I’d also like to see what kind of things you like to do with your hands. What things do you like to put together and take apart? Cars, machines, people? And I have been thinking about your eyes. A lot actually. I can’t tell what color they are. Yet. But maybe I’d like to. I think maybe I’d also like for you to command me. But I don’t know where that came from. **

**I’d like to meet up with you again to further discuss some of the questions, you know, for the article. I also need a new picture of you for the magazine. Maybe we can meet at Maz’s coffee shop at let’s say, 1pm tomorrow? Let me know if that works alright with you.**

**I’ll be looking forward to seeing you, and that pink lipstick,**

**Ben**

Rey could feel her cunt throbbing from the moment he said that he likes calling her Miss Niima. She braces her hands against the countertop and pours another glass of wine. When she does this, her nipples clad in silk brush lightly against the cool granite and she gasped. With her body pressed against the counter, she moves her hand down, lifts up the hem of her nightie, and slips her fingers into her already dripping cunt. She’s glad she decided to not put on underwear. 

She moves a finger along her wet folds and spreads it all along herself. She’s so swollen and warm and the counter is so cool. Rey pushes one finger inside of her and pumps slowly then adds another as she starts to think about Ben. Oh, Ben. She wishes they were his fingers. Her fingers aren’t doing as much as his would. She bets three of her own would equal one of his and it would move in and out of her and hit her in the right spots she needs him to. 

One strap of her nightie has fallen off of her shoulder and her whole breast is exposed and her nipples are hard and needy. She grabs one and rubs it between her thumb and pointer finger as she writhes on the counter top. She’s somehow moved to the edge of the counter and when she opens her eyes and sees that, she decides to rub herself against it. Feeling the hard edge hit her just right but it isn’t just right. Because it isn’t Ben’s cock like she really wants right now. 

She closes her eyes and imagines him holding her from behind as he thrusts himself into her and she moans for him. She imagines his hot breath on her neck telling her he wants her to command him. She can feel how close she is. Ben in her head is telling her to come. 

_ Come for me, Miss Niima.  _

_ “ _ Come for _ me,  _ Ben _.”  _ she pants out loud to no one in her empty penthouse. And with that she comes and sees rainbows behind her eyes. Her hands find purchase on the countertop and her whole nightie at this point has fallen off of her body and pools around her ankles on the floor. 

She picks herself up while she breathes, grabs her nightie and her glass of wine and heads off to bed with a bigger smile on her face than she had from sending the email. 

Ben wanted to play and she’d be ready for him tomorrow with her pink lipstick. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY HERE'S A LITTLE SMUT FOR EVERYONE!!!! Now we're really getting into it! Like I said before, there will be some LIGHT BDSM involved coming up soon but like I said light because of how I see their characters going in this. In this chapter Rey is a bit commanding so warning of that also her dominant side starts to come out more. SO get ready for Domme Rey ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or by leaving kudos! Also, follow me on twitter @darthjessa for any updates on the story and my other WIPs! Also, if you like my writing and want to help support, my ko-fi is also @darthjessa! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben’s leg is shaking under the small table as he waits for Rey. He taps his finger against the ceramic mug and looks at it. Maz likes to use random mugs for hot coffee in her shop. The one she gave Ben today says “World’s Okayest Dad” and he squints his eyes at it before letting out a little laugh and turning back to look out the window for her. 

He has a problem though. He doesn’t want to be caught looking out the window when she comes in. Because then she knows he’ll have been waiting here in anticipation for her. He wants to come off as nonchalant. Easy going. Not an anxious mess that he is right now. 

He takes a deep breath and takes a long sip of his coffee. It burns his tongue a little but it’s creamy and sugary like he likes it. He bought a cup for Rey but he left it black since he doesn’t know how she takes it. Her mug says “Blow me!...I’m hot.” Ben knew she’d get a kick out of it. He’s already thinking about the things she’ll say to tease him. His cheeks start to get hot thinking about her. 

Looking down at his watch, he looks at the time. She’s not late. But she still has him waiting. Then he hears her voice, low and deliberate. “Hi, Ben,” she says and he feels himself start to melt but he flattens his palm on his thigh to ground himself. His leg stops shaking. His finger stops tapping the mug. She won’t see him as nervous. Not again. 

“Hi, Miss Niima,” he says and he swears he can see her let out a shudder and a gasp of anticipation when he says it. She’s wearing a black and white plaid skirt with black opaque tights that really show just how long her legs are. Her black heeled leather boots reach the tops of her knees. Her waist is pretty much at his eye line as she stands in front of him at the table. He hates how she’s wearing a black turtleneck sweater so he can’t see her neck that a little part of him wants to wrap his hands around. He blinks and makes the thought go away. Rey looks down at the mug on her side of the table and points to it. “Is this for me?” She asks and he nods.

“I wasn’t sure how you take it so I didn’t add anything to it yet.”

“I don’t add anything to it. Just black.”

She sits down in the chair across from him but the space is so small and his legs are so long that their knees touch and neither of them move at the contact. Rey brings the mug up to her mouth and keeps eye contact with Ben as she drinks from it. Ben tries so hard to not flinch. To keep eye contact with her. To not start shaking again out of nervous habit. Because the truth is he’s so nervous. She’s so intimidating. Her leather boots crossed next to his legs only intensify that further. 

Rey doesn’t laugh when she reads the mug. Rather, she looks at Ben with a playful grin on her face and says, “Would you like me to?” While running her thumb over her lips and biting it. He nearly chokes on his own spit but doesn’t let her know that. He keeps his cool. He doesn’t even let himself match her smirk. All he says to it is, “Not yet.”

“Shall we after we further discuss the questions?”

“Maybe. Depends.” 

“And what does it depend on?”

“You. How you are. If you behave.” Rey drops the smirk when he says that and her eyes turn almost black they’re so dark. She leans into him to speak. 

Her eyes went wide and innocent in a way like she was mocking him, “I thought you were the one who said you’d like me to command you. To tell you what to do. You’re not going to tell me what to do. It’s going to depend on you. If  _ you  _ behave like a good boy for me and do everything I say.” She moves her legs so that she’s really pushing into his now. She’s making her presence and those goddamn leather boots known. He’s about to start speaking but she puts a finger up to his lips to shut him up and continues whispering now, “Mr. Solo, I don’t think you want to play this game with me. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Ben doesn’t know what to say. He knows what he wants. He should say that out loud. He wants her. His body is burning for her. But her finger on his lip is so distracting. He looks at her with need in his eyes, grabs her hand that’s still on his mouth by her wrist, and kisses her finger slowly yet somehow urgently. She softly moans so only he can hear it. He snickers thinking about how she just talked about her commanding him yet here he is making her almost submit to him. 

Finally the words he wants ripple their way out of his throat and out of his mouth, “I know what I want. I want you.” He breathes and kisses her hand before continuing, “I want to play your game.” 

She pulls her hand away from him and stands. “Get up.” She tells him and he does as she asks and she starts to walk out of the cafe with him trailing behind her like an obsessed little puppy. 

They walk a couple blocks side by side without saying a word. Sometimes Ben’s hand brushes up against Reys but she doesn’t flinch. She keeps her head forward as she walks and doesn’t acknowledge him. 

When they get into Rey’s apartment building, she leads Ben over to the elevator, pushes him inside, and presses the button for the top penthouse. 

With the doors closed, and they’re all alone, Rey, still with her back to the doors, shoves Ben back against the back wall of the elevator and her lips are immediately on his. Her kisses are sharp and wet and fierce. There’s no denying who’s in charge. Ben let’s her take over his mouth. He wants her to. He grabs her waist to pull her closer and her hands don’t touch him. They stay on the back wall of the elevator but Ben can feel them around him wishing she was touching him. He opens his mouth more for her, almost to plead for her to touch him when she licks and bites his bottom lip and then the elevator dings letting them know they’ve reached their destination. She pulls back with a straight face and Ben knows how flustered he must look. Pressed back up against the wall with stung red lips from her. 

“You want to play my game? Fine. But let’s see if you can handle a little taste test.” She licks her lips and walks out of the elevator.

He follows her out into the foyer of the penthouse apartment that is nothing but floor to ceiling windows like Rey’s office but somehow so much more. They’re really at the top of the city and are looking down on all the people like little ants down below. Ben thinks he can see a fluffy cloud right by the window they’re so far up. The afternoon light shines in through the glass panels and lights up the already all white and pristine space. Ben has to cover his eyes and look down so that he doesn’t blind himself. 

“Ben,” Rey calls to him sternly. She’s standing in the living room by the couch, “Get on your knees.” He looks at her with eyes questioning so she repeats herself, “I said; get down on your knees.” And Ben so willingly submits and gets down on his knees in front of her. Her stomach now at his eye line, he wants to wrap his arms around her body, breath in her perfume, and pull that turtleneck off and kiss up her stomach and her neck and her mouth. He starts to move to grab her, to kiss her, when she stops him and grabs his head in her hands and makes him look up at her towering over him. 

“Ben, show me what a good boy you can be and make me come all over that pretty face of yours,” Ben’s breath is stuck in his throat as she strokes his face with one finger up his jawline to his eyebrow and down his nose over his lips. He closes his eyes. “Can you? Can you make me come?”

“Yes,” he whispers. 

“Do it,” He looks up at her with eyes wide full of want and hers dark and full of hungry lust. Then he looks down at her hips and moves his hands so he’s holding her thighs from behind. He lifts her right leg up so it's bent on the couch and her skirt rides up in the process. She still has her tights on and like she read his mind she says, “Rip them off.” And Ben happily obliges by grabbing her thin black tights and easily rips them and they fall apart completely tattered in his hands until they are nothing but a rag he discards on the floor. 

When he hitches her skirt up more he moans when he sees she’s not wearing any underwear. His cock in his pants is already hard and it strains against the seam of his jeans. He starts kissing up her knee and her thigh. Hovering just above her cunt that’s went for him. From him. “You’re so wet, Rey, all because I said I want to play your little game.” He runs a finger along her folds making her throat her head back with her mouth open. 

“Don’t fucking talk,” She says and he shuts up right away and goes to use his tongue on her. He licks a strip up her slit, tasting how absolutely sweet she is. He takes his time licking her deeply. His nose brushes against her clit and it makes her jolt into him more every time. His tongue moves further into her and when she feels the brief absence of his tongue, he replaces it with two fingers spreading her wetness wide as he sucked on her clit. Working his tongue against it in smooth motions. 

Rey moans for him. But she keeps it low. She doesn’t want him to know he’s doing too good of a job but he is. This is the best someone has ever eaten her out. Ben goes slow and is gentle but he can be oh so rough all at the same time. He knows what she wants and she doesn’t even have to ask him. He already moves to where she needs him. Licks and sucks where she needs him to. Her fingers tangle into his hair. She grips him hard. Dark brown locks twist around her fingers and it hurts and turns her fingers red but it only pushes her pleasure. 

She grinds into his mouth in a fluid motion, “ _ Ben,  _ yes. You’re being...oh yes...you’re such a...ohhhhh fuck...good boy. Good, good boy.” She’s whimpering for him now, “More, I need more.” She says as she pulls onto his hair and brings his face further into her cunt nearly smothering him in her and he grunts into her sending a vibration through her body. 

And with a few final licks at her slickness and his hand and nose as pressure on her clit, she’s  _ gushing  _ for him all over his face. Rey’s world shattered around her and she saw white. Her orgasm hit her so hard she had to pull onto Ben’s hair and his head and crumpled over him as she panted and rode out her high with his tongue still buried deep inside of her, licking up her come. 

When she came down from her bliss she lifted his head up, held him in her hands and kissed him so deeply she could taste herself on his tongue and it made her selfishly even more lustful. His tongue was hot and licked her like he had licked her cunt clean. 

She pulled away from him but still held his face in her hands and she licked her lips and said with her voice low and ragged from collecting herself after that orgasm, “You’ve passed your little  _ taste  _ test. Maybe you do want to play my game. But if you do want to play, there’s one thing you need to know; I don’t make love. I’m not going to make love to you. Ever...But when I do fuck you. I’m going to fuck you, hard.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy Rey's version of "I don't make love, I fuck, hard."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S SOME GLORIOUS SMUTTY SMUT FOR EVERYONE I know I need it in my life right now. We get to see domme Rey here and I LOVE HER SO MUCH and I hope you do too. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Bee](https://twitter.com/cursebreakker) for writing most of the incredibly dirty dirty talk in this chapter for me and as always, many thanks to [Ashlyn](https://twitter.com/reysoloings) for being the best beta reader a gal could as for. I love you both so much.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/darthjessa) to see updates on my writing and to talk all things Reylo. Andddd if you like my writing and want to help support it, you can buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/darthjessa). Enjoy! And let me know what you think in the comments or kudos!

Rey told Ben to leave right after she told him how she likes to fuck and Ben thought about it the whole half hour walk home with his dick still hard between his legs. He thought it would be best to walk. In the middle of winter. It started to rain when he was halfway home and the cool drops burned on his skin that was so warm and so tight. 

His skin was dying for Rey’s touch but she denied him. So when he got home, like he had the first time he met her, he had to let his cock out of his jeans that were becoming tighter against him by the second. It was red and pulsing at this point and he winced when he took it out and stroked it. He’s so sensitive. He came within a few minutes. Thinking about Rey standing above him with her wet wet pussy on display for him like that. He screamed her name with one hand on his wall and his mouth biting into his forearm so hard he left teeth marks. 

He needs more. He wants to give into her every whim. He keeps replaying Rey coming around his tongue in his head. They way she pulled his hair and said his name. If he licks his lips he can still taste her. God, she’s so sweet. The sweetest thing he’s ever tasted. He needs more. More more more. 

Ben has never been one to be told what to do. He usually likes to be the one in charge. He likes to be telling someone else what to do. But not Rey. He’d tried that in the coffee shop and she’d shut that down immediately but he felt a rush down his cock when she did. He knew he’d pass her test. He was ready for whatever she wanted. He just wants her. He just wants to see her writhing for him again. He wants to be the one to make her come so hard she sees rainbows. He smiles as he thinks about it and knows he’ll have it. He knows she wants it too. Judging by how much she was dripping for him. Now he just needs to wait for her to say it.

~

Ben doesn’t hear from Rey for the next 5 days. Ben counts. He almost counts every single hour but that seems ridiculous. He’s ready to taste her again. He’s had his cock hard in his hands more times the past 5 days than he has his whole life. He can’t stop thinking about her. He even dreams about her. 

In his dream last night, they were lying on an empty beach and the sun was hot on their skin. Ben could look up at the sun without burning his eyes. Rey was laying next to him, tracing his jaw line and kissing the side of his neck. 

He feels her whisper his name in his ear and it travels down his spine. Rey shifts so she’s straddling his waist. She’s not wearing a top but for some reason he can’t look down at her chest that he wants so badly to kiss. 

“What do you want, Mr. Solo?” she says as she bends down to kiss him and bites his bottom lip. Her hands still aren’t on him in his dream while his hands roam over her bare warm back. She grabs his hands and pulls them off of her. She shakes her head back and forth with a snicker on her face. “Oh no, no, no, Mr. Solo. You can’t touch me.” And she moves his hands above his head and when she reaches over him to secure his hands in the soft sand, he feels her breasts he couldn’t see before brush against his face and he groans into her, trying to catch her and kiss her. Her hips, clad in bright white string bikini bottoms, roll into his causing friction and causing Ben to twitch in his place in pleasure. Ben smiles at Rey and tries to go against what she’d told him to do and move his hands back to holding her sun kissed skin but he couldn’t move his arms. His hands were pinned into the sand and Rey just looked at him with the biggest smile on her face, laughing at him. She knew what she was doing to him and she thrived in it. She loved being in control and Ben hated it and loved it at the same time. 

Ben looked down and his swim shorts were gone and Rey was pulling at one of the skinny strings of her bikini bottoms with her fingers and keeping her eyes on Ben. And as soon as she pulled them off and started to move herself so that she was right on top of Ben so that he could feel her wetness teasing the tip of his cock, he woke up in a cold, cold sweat with his cock excruciatingly hard. He flopped his head back into his pillow and screamed. 

~

Rey sent him a text after a whole week of waiting. He’s sitting eating dinner and nearly chokes on his fork. The one thing he’d been waiting and pining for all week and he wasn’t ready for it.

**REY: Just realized we never got to those follow up questions you wanted to ask me last week.**

Ben licked his lips and sighed in relief mixed with desperation he didn’t really realize he was holding in. He was honestly expecting Rey to say something dirtier. Something more _stern._ Not something about the follow up questions that didn’t even actually exist. Ben just used that as an awesome excuse to meet with her. Then the next message came in. 

**REY: Still thinking about that tongue of yours, Mr. Solo.**

Ben can feel his cheeks start to heat up and debates on answering her. Of course, he wants to answer right away but she just made him wait a week to hear from her. She could wait a little. Right as he was about to put his phone down, he felt it buzz again. 

**REY: You do know that I can see that you read it and that you’re ignoring me, right?**

**REY: Read receipts are a glorious thing.**

**REY: I know when you want me to be waiting for you.**

**REY: I don’t wait for you.**

**REY: But, that’s fine.**

**REY: The sooner you answer, the sooner I may want to pay you the favor.**

**I can always find another cock to shove down my throat.**

**BEN: You’ll return the favor?**

**BEN: Because I can’t stop thinking about what you’d look like gagging on my cock**. 

Ben smiles to himself. She wanted to play a game? He’d play along. Then his phone started ringing. And Rey’s name lit up the screen. For some reason he straightened up his bed sheets and fixed his hair before he took a breath and answered. Lowering his voice to sound less nervous and more hot and masculine. But she didn’t give him a chance to talk because as soon as he was about to open his mouth and say Hello, Rey spoke with her own voice lowered and her accent deep, “Who the hell do you think you are?”

Ben stuttered and choked on his tongue then licked his lips before Rey spoke again. “I thought you wanted to play my game, Ben?”

“I am playing your game.”

“No, you’re not. If you were playing my game you wouldn’t be talking to me like that. You would’ve stopped at asking if I’ll return the favor and say, Yes, Miss Niima like a good boy.”

Ben’s breath hitched in his throat when she called him a good boy. He never thought that would be something that would make his cock start to harden. Maybe it was just Rey saying it that really did something to him more than anything. 

“What is your game then, Miss Niima?” He asked and he heard her groan into the phone when he said her name. 

“My game. My game is that I am in control and you are going to listen to and do everything that I say. So, yes, Ben, I want to be choking on your cock. I bet it’s big. I’ll gag. It’ll hit the back of my throat. But I’ll only be choking and gagging on it when I tell you I will. Not when you say. Maybe I’ll even swallow if you’re good.” Rey said and Ben groaned into the phone. “Do you understand? Tell me you understand,” She whispered the last part. 

“I understand,” Ben replied. 

“Understand what?”

“I understand that I will be doing everything you say. You are in control of me, Miss Niima.” Now it was Ben’s turn to hear Rey moan on the other end of the phone. 

They were both silent for a minute. Ben had drifted into his room and shut the door and was now leaning against his door with his palm over his cock and stroking his length that was growing hard by the second. He failed at trying to stay quiet and let out a little whimper into the speaker of the phone loud enough for Rey to have heard him and to giggle a bit. He could hear the smile on her face. 

“Is your cock hard already for me?”

Ben gulps then says, “Yes,”

“Are you stroking it?”

“Yes,”

“Do you wish it was my hands around your cock?”

“Yes, Miss,” Ben’s head is lolled back on his door and his mouth is hung open gasping as he grabs his cock and strokes it up and down, spreading the precum that has started to bead out of the tip. 

“Are you alone, Ben?

"Yes." 

"Stop touching yourself." he doesn't. "I want you to listen to me while I finger myself, can you listen to my wet cunt, Ben?" She says sternly. 

Through the other side of the phone Ben hears a faint _wet_ sound. He wants to lap it up. "Y-yes,” he can barely breathe. 

"Hmm, it feels so good, if you were here I'd be using your hands to pleasure me." 

"There’s nothing I want more, miss." Ben tries to slow himself down. Already feeling the buzzing through his legs. 

"I bet. And, I bet you act all tough but you love to be ordered around, don't you?"

Every instinct in his body wants to rebel at her words. Is mind tells him to be a bad boy for her. Maybe she’ll punish him. He kind of wants her to. But he also wants to submit to her so willingly. If he says no, she'll just push back. "Yes. Yes, I do. Only by you." Ben heard Rey moan as he said that. 

"I knew you'd be a good little sub when I put my eyes on you." Now he moans at her words. He wants to be a good little sub for her. He’s practically whimpering for her like a sad little puppy. He wants to please her. He wants to please himself. His cock is aching in his hand.

"Are you fucking yourself, Ben?" 

"No..." He lies as he runs a hand over his hard length. It has a heartbeat. Ben thinks he may burst. 

"I know when you're lying to me." 

"How’d you know?” That was bold of him. He smiled with his eyes closed and pictured what she’d do to him for it. 

"I'm going to punish you for disobeying me next time we see each other. What should I do?" He could hear the smile on her lips too. 

"I-" His breath was coming in short. 

"That was a rhetorical question, Ben, I know exactly what I will do and I'm going to take so much pleasure from it." Ben already couldn’t wait for whatever Rey wanted to do to him. He’d do anything for her. For her pleasure. 

"What are you going to do to me, Miss?" In all honesty he was curious. He didn’t even know where to begin to think of all the things he actually _wants_ her to do to him. Part of him laughs at himself because he’s never had these thoughts before. He’s never wanted to be submissive. He’s never wanted to be told what to do. 

"I'm going to tie you to a chair and suck your dick until you're close to coming, then I'm going to deny you that pleasure and laugh as you squirm and beg for it." 

"Fuck..." His voice got caught in his throat at the thought of being strapped to a chair with her in front of him _sucking_ him absolutely dry until his head was lulled back over the top of the chair, spent from her making him come so so hard. 

"Are you still fucking touching yourself?" She was mad now. Ben could hear it in her voice and he reveled in it. It only made him want to pull on his cock more. The thought of disobeying her and the punishments that would come with it. 

"No, miss." He lied again. 

"Stop lying to me, and stop fucking your hand." He does what she asks for once. Part of him knowing it’ll be worth it in the end if he stops playing with his cock right now. Like a good good boy. 

"Now, you just listen,” she uses her fingers and moans on the phone, he can hear the wet sounds of her pussy and then he hears the hum of her vibrator, "This feels so good, Ben. But I know your cock will feel better, like my own personal dildo. God, I wish it was your cock inside of me right now. Not this piece of fucking plastic." She groans and groans into the phone and Ben groans back.

"Yes, Miss. It's all yours." 

"I know it is, and I'll make good use of it." 

"Can I touch myself now, miss?" Ben could feel himself begging her. He needed to touch himself but he knew he needed her approval. As much as he wanted to defy her more he couldn’t. At least not right now. 

"Not until I've come." He waits patiently until he hears her gasp and cry out for him. He feels a new warm wave of pleasure hit his body and his already hard cock feels even heavier in his waiting hand. He squirms on his bed. Wishing that he was there with Rey. Feeling her come as hard as she did. Feeling her fingernails in his back as he moves inside of her. He nearly comes himself just hearing her.

"Fuck...touch yourself now, Ben. Touch that cock for me!" he's so wrung up at this point. It only takes a few strokes and he's almost climaxing. She hears and notes the change in his breathing. 

"Don't come yet, I'll tell you when to come,” he groans in frustration. He so desperately needs to come so hard but he also needs to listen to her. 

"Slow the fuck down," she hears the wet sounds of him stroking himself slowing down. "Good boy, now rub your head with your thumb. Imagine my tongue lapping you up." 

"Miss, I can't hold on for much longer." His breath is short. 

"You will, or else I won’t fuck you hard the next time we see each other, do you hear me?" 

He nods, but she can't see. "Y-yes, miss." 

"Good, now tell me how your hand feels." 

"It feels big around my cock, and good. I-I can make myself come just right, miss but lately I've been imagining your cunt around my cock and my hand just...it pales in comparison." 

"Tell me more." He can hear her start to touch herself again, already so wet again.

"I imagine you doing with me as you please, taking me into your mouth if you want or riding me until I go cross eyed, then I always come so hard." 

"Will you come for me now, Ben?" 

"Yes, yes, yes." 

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, please miss" 

"Then do it, come for me." And because she said so, Ben comes so hard his eyes were screwed shut and he burst hot ropes of warm come all over his bed sheets and all over his stomach with Rey’s name on his plush plush lips. He keeps his eyes closed as he hears Rey come for a second time, panting his name into the phone and calling him a good boy for her. 

When they both come down from their euphoric highs, Rey speaks first, breaking the comfortable and hot silence between them, “I’m so proud of you. You’re such a good boy for me, Ben. I can’t wait until I fuck you. Or maybe I’ll let you fuck me. Depends on my mood. Sweet dreams.” And without letting him respond, she hangs up the phone and Ben is left alone in his too quiet room rubbing his hands over his head, sighing and rubbing his eyes until he sees a kaleidoscope of Rey in technicolor. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy new chapter to celebrate reylo winning best ship in the sw awards on twitter. 
> 
> CW// Rey shows Ben her playroom in this chapter! They don't get into it YET but she shows him all of her stuff and her lifestyle. But, don't worry the fun stuff is coming soon- I promise <3
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving comments or kudos. Follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/darthjessa) and if you like my writing and want to support it, you can buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/darthjessa) :) ENJOY

At 3 o’clock in the morning, Ben was woken up by a text from Rey telling him to meet her at her apartment for 10am so that they can discuss terms. He slept so restlessly after that. He’d drift in and out of consciousness with thoughts of her. He didn’t text her back but rather groaned as he threw his head back on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling in his dark room. Because he didn’t text her back he woke up to another text from her telling him to only come if he would promise to be a good boy and do what she says. Ben knew he could make promises to her all he wants and do everything that she says but fuck, he does love defying her sometimes and seeing the little snicker on her face when he does. He thinks she likes it too. He thinks it makes her wetter for him. Because of him. Fuck.

Terms? What kind of terms does she want? Does she not just want him? He knows she likes to control him and control what they do but what else could she want to discuss? Her rules, probably. Rules, rules, rules. She loves rules. She wants him to be a good boy for her. Maybe. Depends on the rules. 

Ben obsessively fixes his hair in his bathroom mirror and lets out a deep sighed huff before biting his lip and leaving. 

When he’s standing outside of Rey’s penthouse, he thinks about the last time he was here and what they did and his cock feels so heavy in his jeans between his legs. He thinks about her wet pussy that was just right there in front of him. Then he thinks about how she made him leave right away. She basically kicked him out the door when she’d gotten what she’d wanted. Today, he thinks, he’s not going to let her kick him out. He’s going to stay. He’ll make sure of it. Then he laughs and looks at the doormat on the ground because he knows that no matter what he says to himself right now, he knows that all of that completely flies out the window when he’s with her. She calls the shots. She makes the rules. 

When Rey opens the door she’s wearing only a black silk and lace short short nightgown with a slight slit on the leg and a short black silk robe only partially draped over it and falling off her shoulder. She licked her lips and held the door open for him as he stepped in. When the door was closed and they were inside, Ben could feel the silence and Rey staring at his back as he looked out the windows. 

Rey spoke first, he was waiting for it. “Are you thinking about fucking me raw against those windows?”

That startles him and makes him turn around. He wasn’t expecting her to say that but he’s also not surprised. Part of him really was thinking about it but not at that moment. Now, he really was thinking about holding her pressed up against the window with her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusts and pushes himself deeper and deeper into her… “Now I am.” His voice is steady. Or as steady as he can make it in front of her in that silk. 

“Well, maybe you’ll get to. Depends on if you’re being a good boy.” She says as she starts to step closer to him slowly. Her bare feet stick to the ground and it’s so quiet he can hear the pads of her feet on the cool black tile. She stops a few feet away from him and just stands there and plays with the tie of her robe while the strap of her nightgown starts to fall off of her shoulder. “And you came this morning,” she continues, “So I think you want to be a good boy.” She’s teasing him and it’s working. He wants to fuck her, he needs to fuck her. But no. Not yet. He came here for a reason. 

“You wanted to talk about terms?” He clears his throat and takes a step back. He tries to not let her know how affected he actually is by her. 

Her face changes from teasing into a sweet smile then becomes serious as she walks over to the dining room table and takes a seat and gestures for Ben to sit down in the seat across from her. She runs her fingers over the white pieces of paper in front of her before passing them to him. He looks at them and furrows his brows before looking back up at her. 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s a contract.”

“I can see that. What kind of contract?”

“For our relationship.” She sees that Ben is still confused and she’s not surprised but she thought he’d be smart enough to figure it out by now. She licks her lips. “Ben,” she says as she leans closer to him across the table, her breasts pressed against the top and Ben can look down the front of her nightgown and see her cleavage and he gulps. “I don’t want a normal relationship. I don’t want you to take me out on dates and then we come home and you fuck me slowly into the missionary position and then fall asleep after. I like something else. I have particular tastes. I have particular...interests.” 

Ben looks like he’s starting to catch on but still is oblivious at the same time. Now he leans in closer to her and it’s easier for him considering how large and tall he is. It takes no effort. “What do you want, Rey? What are your particular tastes and interests.” She watches his tongue when he speaks and she wants to bite it. All the backtalk he gives her. She bites her thumb in between her teeth and pulls it out a little wet.

She looks down at the contract sitting lighting between his large fingers and back up at his lips and face. “I think it would be better to show you, Ben.” She says as she gets up from her chair and starts walking up the stairs and looks back with innocent eyes for him to follow. 

~

They walked down the upstairs hallway. Rey never looked back to Ben again. She walked and her hips swayed back and forth with the silk shifting and shimmering on the sleek curves of her ass and Ben just watched it rather than where he was going. She stopped suddenly and because he wasn’t paying attention, Ben had to grab her to steady himself before he knocked both of them over onto the ground. 

She placed both of her hands on his chest so gently. It was the most gentle she’s been with him the few short encounters they’ve had. Her eyes are gentle too. He’s never seen that either and it feels a bit...unnerving to him. He starts to feel a little anxious and his palms start to sweat. He’s breathing out of his mouth that’s partially opened when Rey opens her mouth to speak in a hushed, hushed tone even though they are the only ones in the hallway and in the whole penthouse. 

“Ben,” she says as she looks at his chest in front of her. He’s never noticed how much shorter she is than him until now. “If you’re uncomfortable, it’s okay, you can leave immediately. I won’t hold it against you.”

“Why would I leave?” 

“Because if you don’t like what’s behind the door.”

“What’s behind the door, Rey?” 

“Just keep in mind that you can leave whenever.” She says as she pulls a key with a baby pink ribbon out from in between her small breasts that was hidden somewhere in the silk and lace. That’s not what he wants to question right now. His mind is racing as to what could even be behind the door. What could it possibly be that would have her be so, so  _ calm  _ and  _ quiet  _ with him right now? She’s never like this. 

“Open the fucking door, Rey.” He demands as she slides the key into the lock. The sharp sound of metal hitting metal is almost deafening and Ben can  _ feel  _ it ring in his ears. 

She looks at him as she pushes the door open and flicks on the light switch. She steps aside and let’s Ben enter the room first. His eyes almost hurt from how bright the room is. The floors are light oak and the walls are a light cream. One of the walls is entirely windows like in the rest of the penthouse which makes the light coming in from the sun even brighter. In the middle of the room is a giant canopy bed made out of a sleek white wood covered with a plush white and blush and cream comforter and pillows. 

What was Rey so afraid of him seeing in this room? It was just a bed. A normal bed. Then his eyes move over to the side of the bed on the wall. A white chest of drawers. And a display case. He narrowed his eyes and took a step closer. Then he saw it. He felt Rey behind him take a step with him but still keeping her distance. In the display case were dildos, nipple clamps, butt plugs, and vibrators all in a blush baby, baby pink. They looked so innocent despite what they’re used for. Ben bit his bottom lip as he ran his fingers over the pink flogger that was laying across the dresser and the silky and creamy pink blindfold. It felt like butter under his fingers. Then he looked at the other corner of the room near the door and there was a tall white swing with leather pink restraints and hinges and chains. 

He grabbed one of the posts of the bed and leaned on it with his arm stretched above his head and looked at Rey who honestly looked scared. She looked as if all of the confidence she had earlier and every other time she’d been with him and been left outside of this room. His lips parted and he looked out the window. “You aren’t worried about someone seeing you with these windows?”

That made Rey laugh and that’s what he intended. The air had become so thick in the bright room and her laugh had cut through it and made it disappear and fly out through the door. “The windows are actually tinted and treated a certain way so that no one can see in but we can see out.” She says as she steps a bit closer to him at the edge of the bed. “Adds a little bit of fun to it.” She tilts her head and stops in front of him. 

“Do you want people to do this to you? Or do you do this to people?”

“I like to do it to people. I haven’t let anyone do it to me in a long, long time, Ben.”

He pushes off of where he was leaning on the bed and walks up to the window. He stands there looking out with his hands running through his hair and letting out a sigh. He feels Rey behind him. She doesn’t touch him and part of him hopes that she would wrap her small arms around his body right now or maybe a hand on his shoulder or around his face. Something. Some form of touch. “You can leave if you don’t want this, Ben. I won’t be mad.” When she says his name it’s so soft and drips off of her tongue like honey and nectar and he wants to hear her say it again and again and again. He surprises her by turning around and grabbing her cheeks in his hands and pulling her into a deep but quick kiss. When he pulled away, the weariness in her face that had been there when they first walked into the room was gone and the sly and cunning confidence that he’d come to know and melt over was back as she smirked at him.

He held her face there against his forehead as he spoke, “I’m not leaving, Rey. Fuck. You scared me for a second. I had no idea what would be behind that door. But now,” He breathes and searches for her face and looks into her needy eyes, “Now, my cock is harder than it’s ever been. I need you, Rey. I need you.” When he says that with a short breath she takes his hands off of of face and grabs him by the wrists as she pushes him back against the cool glass of the window and instantaneously moves up so that her face and lips are on his and her tongue traces his as they make out in a haste. She keeps his hands pinned to the glass with strength he didn’t know she was capable of but she’s not surprised. He squirms under her and tries to get his hands free from her grip because he just wants to touch her and run his hands all over her silk and lace clad body but she won’t let him. And as much as he does want to touch her he so happily wants to please and please and please her. 

She breaks the kiss and her lips are puckered and red and she says, “So does this mean you’ll be mine?” She’s breathing into him. The only sound in the room is the two of them in unison breathing desperately. “Does this mean you’ll be my submissive?”

“If it means I get you. Then I’m all in.” He smiles into her with his hands still held against the glass. There’s a bit of condensation forming on the surface because of the heat between their hands and their bodies on the cool surface. Ben isn’t submissive. He never has been. He likes to be in charge. He hates people telling him what to do. But right now, he’d kneel down on the floor on his knees and kiss her feet and up her legs and do whatever she asks. There’s just something about her that makes him forget about needing that hold on control. He just lets go. Happily. Willingly. 

She bites his lip and lets go of his hands and he keeps his hands stuck where she put them. He’s frozen. But then he feels her hand snake down to the front of his jeans and start to palm his erection that’s hurting. “ _ Fuck.”  _ He moans into her hair. 

“So, Ben, are you going to be a good boy and fuck me now? I’ve been waiting so long.” Then she leans up on her tiptoes and whispers in his ear, “I’m so wet for you and your cock.” She starts to undo his jeans and starts to slip them down his ass and legs while she kisses him with want. Her tongue is in his mouth and his is inside of hers. It’s wet and needy and he feels himself practically  _ whimpering _ for her like a little puppy for a shiny new toy. When she moves her small and soft hand into the seam of his boxer briefs and wraps that hand around his aching and sensitive cock he groans with his eyes closed and then opens them suddenly, realizing something, and pushes her off of him and says, “Wait!”

Rey backs away from him with a scared look on her face. Scared she did something wrong and Ben feels so bad about that. She didn’t do anything. It’s him. It’s all him. He’s all flustered now with his jeans around his ankles, bracing himself against the window against his ass. He’s breathing hard trying to catch his breath because he’s so worked up. Rey crosses her arms over her chest in embarrassment. “Did I do something? I’m sorry.” She croaks out and it echoes against the marble. 

“No,” he says, still breathless, “No, Rey. It’s not you. Fuck. That’s cliche. It’s me.” 

Rey looks at him more confused than ever. “I thought you wanted me, Ben?”

“I do. I want you so fucking bad. There’s just something I need to tell you first.” He looks at her face when he pauses and looks for something to tell him to keep going. There’s nothing. She gives him not indication but he keeps going. He has to tell her. “I haven’t had sex, Rey.” He closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to see her reaction. 

He opens his eyes when he feels her hands on either side of his face; her fingertips pressing lightly into his cheeks. That devious and devilish smile is back on her lips which are curling up almost to her ears onto the red apples of her cheeks. She brings her tongue out to lick her lips and licks a strip up Ben’s neck and his jaw to his lips where she smashes their lips together. “I’d like to be the one to rectify that, Ben, if you’ll let me.” She purred against his neck. 

He nods frantically as she takes his hand and leads him over to the big plush white bed in the center of the room. She makes him sit on the edge as she pulls down his boxer briefs, after asking him wordlessly if it was alright, and pushes him back as she straddles his waist and pulls off her robe and the little nightie over her head revealing her tan, naked, perfect skin underneath. Ben’s breath got caught in his throat and he felt his body react immediately by placing his large hands on her hips. She puts her hands on top of his and slowly helps him move them up to her breasts and when his hands feel her, she throws her head back and hums up to the ceiling. “What are you doing, Rey?” He asks, surprised he’s able to speak considering the sight in front of him. 

She leans down and presses her bare chest against his, causing both of them to shudder at the contact. His cock stuck between their bellies with precum already leaving little beads across their skin. She plays with his hair and he squeezes the cheeks of her ass. Then she says so quietly and softly but so dangerously, “I’m going to fuck you properly, Ben Solo.” 


End file.
